


Bad day.

by flukedoctor



Series: Not that big a distance really [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, its really bad, jason has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flukedoctor/pseuds/flukedoctor
Summary: It’s the eighth anniversary of Jason’s death.Of course nothing was going to go right.(Or, Jason Todd and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day)





	Bad day.

Bad days are inevitable. Everyone gets them, no matter how happy they are in their new life or whatever.

So, even though it’s been close to a year since Jason came to live with Steve and Bucky and he’s honestly happier than he’s ever been, bad days are still going to happen.

It’s just, why today?

Because today is the eighth anniversary of Jason’s death.

Clearly, today was never meant to be a good day for Jason.

The day doesn’t start with a run like it usually does, instead Jason finds himself blinking awake at around 11. Which can’t be good.

Thing is, even though Steve and Bucky are big and strong and kind of really goofy, they’re still human. And humans have bad days too, just like Jason. And no morning run usually means that somebody is having a bad day.

Jason stumbles out to the kitchen where Bucky sits at the table, hunched over a cup of coffee.

“You guys didn’t wake me.” Jason remarks, pouring himself his own cup.

Bucky glances up and yeah, Jason can tell today isn't going to go well.

There’s bags under Bucky’s eyes and his hair is limp and greasy, far off from that fluffy ruffled look he usually sports. He’s frowning too, heavy and unnatural on his face.

“Steve left without us.”

Which is, oh. Oh shit.

Because if Steve’s running off on his own, that means he’s having a bad day.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

“What’s going on?” Jason asks.

“Had a fight.” Bucky grumbles, avoiding eye contact.

Jason groans inwardly. Steve and Bucky’s fights are few and far between but they happen. Again, they’re only human and any humans who spend as much time together as Steve and Bucky do are bound to bicker from time to time. It’s normal, it’s healthy (well, Jason figures it’s normal and healthy. Like, he’s only really seen one healthy relationship but still).

Thing is though, these fights are bad for everyone.  
Steve usually throws himself into exercising, running himself into the ground until he sounds like a wheezy toy with asthma, while Bucky goes into broody and miserable mode, refusing eye contact and conversation and holing up on the couch for hours.

It’s awkward, it’s irritating but it’s usually wrapped up by dinner. Someone gets flowers, someone gets chocolates and the rest is history.

It’s just actually making it to dinner that’s the hard part.

Honestly Jason just wants to crawl back into bed and wait out this day in safety. That’s what he used to do.

With the league of assassins he never really knew the date anyway so there was no way to tell, but when he actually integrated back into society and time became a concept he had to follow again, it just became easier to avoid the calendar around this time. The first two years were okay, he could do his hide out in bed thing, it was going back to the family that was bad.

Everyone walked on eggshells around him the whole month of April and it was enough to drive him insane. Last year it actually reached the point where Jason just didn’t go to the manor during April and avoided his siblings at all costs. Dick was always insufferable, begging him to just talk and Tim was no better, thinking he was sly when he tried to join in depreciating joke time. Then Damian would just make fun of him for getting killed, calling him a bad Robin and all that while Bruce brooded and moped even more than usual.

So, yeah. Bed was usually the best option here.

But bed was out of the question at the moment. They were seriously low on groceries and seeing as neither Steve nor Bucky would be in the right state to get them, the responsibility fell to Jason. Then he had to go to the dentist because he’d managed to chip his tooth the other week playing frisbee with Clint’s dog, then he had to mail Dick’s birthday present because he’d forgotten last month _and then_ he’d promised Peter he’d patrol with him in Queens tonight.

Also, he had planned to speak to Bucky and Steve about the whole death thing, but honestly with the way things are shaping up, Jason figures that can wait.

He leaves Bucky to brood at the table, he’s a lost cause at times like this, and grabs a shower.

They’ve just gotten this new shampoo that’s supposed to smell like sandalwood and Jason agrees, it smells great. In fact, he’s so focused on smelling the damn shampoo he doesn’t realise that the parts he hasn’t rinsed yet has slowly began trickling down from his hair.

He realises when it hits his eyes.

With a loud yelp Jason recoils into the shower door, which to be honest doesn’t do anything to stop the burning and he ends up tumbling out of the shower onto the tiles. Still, there’s sandalwood shampoo in his eyes and he can’t see a thing. It's like someone’s lit a fire underneath his eyelids it burns so much.

He attempts to pull himself back up, but because the shower has decided to continue spraying water all over the already soaking tiles, Jason slips and smacks his face off the sink. He thinks he hears a crack but he can’t concentrate because the shower has lost it’s damn mind and there’s a thundering banging at the door and frantic yells of, “Open the damn door Jay!”

As quick as he can Jason pulls himself to his feet, blindly reaching out for his towel to wrap around his waist before Bucky can come bursting in.

“Hey Bucky.” Jason says casually right after wrenching the door open. He thinks that’s Bucky he’s squinting at as the last of the shampoo bubbles up on his eyeballs.

“What’s going on?” Bucky demands.

“Oh, y’know, just a little fall, don’t worry bout it”

“Your mouth is bleeding.”

“What?” Jason wipes his hand across his mouth then brings it up to his face. And look at that, the blur of his hand is red stained. He runs his tongue along his teeth and yep, there’s a tooth missing.

“You’re missing a tooth,” Bucky points out unhelpfully. “Also that’s a hand towel around your waist.”

A quick glance down confirms this and Jason feels himself blush. At least it’s covering everything. Well, as far as he can see.

“Okay, well, I’m going to get cleaned up.” He awkwardly shuts the door as Bucky just stares at him.

The day has already gone to complete shit and Jason has only been awake an hour.

-

The trip to the grocery store doesn’t fare much better.

For one thing, Jason has absolutely no idea where anything is because the store has decided to completely rearrange itself for no reason whatsoever. For another, every time Jason has to ask an employee where anything is, his words come out with a whistle due to the missing tooth. The employees have to constantly stifle their giggles and Jason is _this_ close to storming out.

Then, because everyone is just out to get him, some bitch takes the last fucking pineapple. The last one. And seriously, a year ago this wouldn’t be a problem. Dammit, a day ago this wouldn’t be a problem because Steve wouldn’t be away exercising out his pain and Bucky wouldn’t be mopey and Jason wouldn’t have this constant reminder that he was beaten to death eight years ago hanging over his head. But it’s not a day ago, it’s today and he really needed that pineapple.

There’s nothing he can do about it though, he’s not old enough to go complain to some poor employee about how they don’t have enough pineapples and he’s sure as hell not as obnoxious enough to go demand the pineapple from that suburban mom who took it (besides she’d totally beat his ass if he tried, Jason’s learned his lesson with suburban moms). All he can do really is trudge to the checkout with only half of the needed groceries, in too bad a mood to bother trying to continue.

Of course, the greasy teen at the register laughs at the missing tooth when Jason says he’s paying by card.

“That’s unprofessional.” He snaps like a fucking loser old senior. The kid keeps laughing anyway and if Jason hated life just a little more he would’ve threatened to make a complaint to the manager.

-

He drops his phone on the subway platform. That's not his fault though. Truth is, Jason doesn't have his license. Give him a break, he was fifteen when he died, he hadn't taken the test yet and there was no way he had time to fit in drivers ed in his new life. Don't get him wrong, he can drive. It's a pretty essential skill and if Bruce hadn't taught him in some fancy car that wasn't worth as much as the others on his private property, the league of assassins would've. But no license means no driving in Steve’s book which is just ridiculous. That's one thing Bruce at least got right.

That means Jason’s main mode of transport to the dentist was the subway. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and hears the familiar ring he’d set specifically for Dick.

_‘Hope you're alright today, try not to die please’_

And Jason starts typing his reply, something along the lines of _‘Already came close in the damn shower_ ’, however he barely gets the first letter out. Someone knocks into him, and really, they _knocked_ into him. Jason's a big enough guy, right? This person, or lumberjack, wanted to knock him down it was such a vicious knock. But that's New York for you, right?

So he drops his phone. It's not that big a deal, except, he drops it just as the train comes in. Which means about a hundred pairs of feet go trampling over his phone in order to cram themselves into the carriage. Unfortunately, Jason’s phone also shares the same death day as him. Also, he ends up missing the train.

-

The line for the post office stretches out the door when Jason finally arrives, Dick’s present tucked under his arm. He’d actually forgotten to bring it originally so he had to trek back to the apartment and get it before braving the subway again to get back here. It’s been a day, it really has.

The line takes a good forty minutes due to the fact that there is only one person serving, which is honestly just fucking typical for the post office. Jason has half a mind to completely break down in anger right in the middle of the line.

He’s literally next, the old woman in front of him is taking her sweet time but she’s so close to finally shuffling away and then it’ll be Jason’s turn, when the fire alarm goes off. Because why the fuck wouldn’t it go off.

Mass evacuation then takes place, the sole clerk trying to reign in panic and calmly instruct on how to safely leave the premises. She fails horrifically and Jason has to save another old woman who is nearly trampled in the haste to evacuate.

Everyone is forced to wait outside for a half hour until the firemen arrive and determine it was just a false alarm, caused by someone having a cigarette outside whose smoke drifted in. Jason bitterly decides that if he had the willpower, he’d give up smoking for that sole reason.

He’s not got time now to wait in line for another forty minutes (because the line has just restarted with nobody giving a half a flying fuck about who was next) so he decides that Dick’s just going to have to wait even longer for his gift. Jason feels a stab of guilt for being a bad brother but then he sees the old lady he saved from being trampled has stolen his previous spot in line and he feels Dick will understand.

-

By some miracle, Jason actually makes his dentist appointment. He actually managed to make the train without incident and calmly arrive to the dentist’s office with a whole minute to spare, and he’s feeling really fucking proud of himself.

And all in all, he's kind of happy to be here. Like, Jason's not like everyone else, he has only one fear and that's a clown, so dentists? No problem there. In fact, Jason’s dentist is kind of hot, which is a huge bonus.

Of course, because this day just wants to screw him over forever, his hot dentist isn’t in today. When he hears his name called, his head shoots up and he doesn’t see Dr Chiseled Jaw with the gorgeous eyes, he sees Dr Normal Lady, and his heart drops a little. Never mind though, the hot dentist was just a bonus, this is fine too.

Except, Dr Normal Lady very clearly has a cold.

It’s painfully clear.

Her eyes are red, in that ill, sad way and she sneezes twice while calling out Jason’s name. Jason wonders if coming to work in this state is even allowed.

Reluctantly, Jason drags himself out of the plastic waiting room chair and shuffles forlornly into the surgery.

They get off to a decent enough start.

“I thought you were just coming in for a chipped tooth?” She asks as she inspects the gaping hole where one of Jason’s front teeth used to be.

“I was,” he tries to explain, a quite hard procedure considering he has two fingers in his mouth. “But I knocked out my tooth this morning.”

“Fighting?” She asks disapprovingly and Jason is momentarily offended. He even considers biting her finger.

“No!” He snaps instead. “I smashed my face off the bathroom sink when I fell out the shower.”

Her eyes crinkle at the corner and it’s obvious she’s trying not to laugh out loud. This is a joke.

But she carries on and fixes his chipped tooth then goes on to tell him how they can rebuild his missing tooth at a later date but for now he can wear this flipper (he gets another disapproving stare when she asks where his actual tooth is and he tells her it’s probably still on the bathroom floor).

Wearing the flipper is the most uncomfortable feeling Jason has ever experienced in his life.

Well, it was.

Until the dentist has a coughing fit and removes her mask to deal with that, and then when she leans back over Jason to move the flipper more into place, she sneezes. In Jason’s mouth.

 _This_ is the most uncomfortable feeling he has ever experienced in his life.

It’s disgusting enough to have him jumping out the chair and loudly proclaiming that he’ll fix the flipper himself. She tries calling after him but he hightails out of there as fast as he can, yelling to the receptionist he’ll call back later to deal with the insurance.

-

When Jason finally stumbles back through the apartment front door, he goes straight to the bathroom and grabs the mouthwash. He then proceeds to spend the next fifteen minutes trying to gurgle away the taste of fucking sneeze in his mouth.

“Jay? Jay is that you?” Steve calls out before just walking right into the bathroom. Jason doesn’t even the energy to tell him how he can't just walk into the bathroom, he could’ve been doing anything. Instead he just downs more mouthwash.

“What’re you doing?”

“The dentist sneezed in my mouth.” He gurgles.

Steve’s face creases in disgust.

“That’s, that’s disgusting.”

“You’re telling me.”

Steve just awkwardly lingers after that, looking not too sure what he should be doing. He’s not looking that great actually, now that Jason properly looks at him. Like Bucky, he’s got dark circles under his eyes and he looks worn and tired. Probably from all the exercising he’d been doing.

“Did you guys make up?” Jason asks but Steve just shakes his head.

“No.” He tries to sound gruff but it just comes across as sad.

  
Dinner is an awkward affair. These fights have never lasted this long so Jason isn’t prepared for the complete silence and lack of eye contact.

“So the dentist sneezed in my mouth today,” he tries to start conversation. Bucky gives him a weak smile and Steve does too, but when they look at each other both sets of eyes drop to their plates and nobody says anything. Jason low key wants to ask what they're fighting about, maybe he could fix it?

But before he can string the right words together to ask, Bucky stands from his chair, dumps his plate in the sink and walks out. Jason hears the bedroom door slam and Steve lets out a sigh.

“What's going on?” Jason asks.

“It's nothing, it'll be fine.” Steve waves him off and takes his plate to the sink too, leaving Jason to finish his dinner alone.

The rest of the night continues to be doused in this horrific awkward silence and Jason is nearly going insane. Bucky's kept himself locked in his room all night while Steve just mindlessly watches infomercials on the tv. He's not even watching, he's staring off into space but when Jason tries to change the channel, Steve nearly bites his head off.

All in all, it's a shit night to cap off a shit day.

All Jason wants to do is crawl into bed and hope everything works out in the morning. Except he can't, because he promised Peter he'd help out in Queens tonight. Which means sleep gets put on hold for a couple hours.

“I'm going to Queens!” He yells as he steps out the door, only to be greeted by the same awkward silence.

-

Jason will say this; as much as he didn’t want to come out tonight, he’s so glad he did. It feels so good taking all this negative energy that’s been surrounding him all day and taking it out on deserving criminals. It’s nice doing it with Peter too, the kid always seems to be in good spirits (except that time he was down because this Flash kid kept bugging him (Jason may have slashed his tires after that)) and it reminds Jason of jumping around rooftops in Gotham with his brothers.

The reason Peter asked him to come was because he wanted to take down some gang at their secret meeting and needed some backup. It’s fine, Jason could do this stuff in his sleep he’s so used to it, so when they go swinging onto the rooftop with the meeting, guns and webs a blazing, Jason feels right at home. He’s even comfortable enough in what he’s doing to crack jokes and goof off with Peter in between smashing noses and breaking arms.

It’s near the end of the bust when most of the crooks are tied up and the oncoming sirens can be heard in the distance that things take their turn. Jason’s just smashed some guy’s face in and when the guy crumbles down, Jason turns to yell something at Peter.

“Hey Spidey!” He yells, grabbing Peter’s attention from where he’s tying up one of the last goons. “Did I ever tell you about that time Nightwing-“

But Peter cuts him off with a frantic cry of, “Look out!”

He’s too late though.

Jason feels the pipe slam into his skull before he can even turn around. Peter’s quick to shoot a web at the attacker but Jason’s too dizzy to notice, instead he’s stumbling around, clutching his head in his hands.

It hurts so bad he barely registers Peter screaming at him to stop but again, he’s too late.

Jason’s feet hit the edge of the roof and his balance fails him as he goes tumbling over.

The air feels good rushing against his face and he can hear the wind whistling past mixed up with the approaching sirens, but all too soon he feels himself slamming into the concrete, his arm snapping as it breaks his fall. His head smacks off the ground too, making things even cloudier.

He thinks he sees Peter’s face in front of him, his mask pulled off.

“Jay? Jason! Are you okay?!” He’s panicking and all Jason can do is crack a smile.

“Put your mask back on you idiot.” he manages to say before the darkness creeps in and takes over.

-

  
There’s a light. It’s bright, really bright, almost white? Voices too. Mumbling, one is louder, he recognises that, something to do with a car? Then someone peers over his face. A sly smile, small wink, circles under his eyes.

“Bucky?” Jason mumbles.

“Right here buddy.”

Did that come from the face? Jason doesn’t know. The darkness is coming back.

-

  
When he opens his eyes again, he recognises the usual hospital ceiling. It’s blurry for a moment before everything comes into focus. There’s something to his right, Jason can tell, but it hurts his head when he tries to move.

“Hey, Hey.” someone says softly. Jason tries to sit up but there’s a hand on his shoulder keeping him down. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, stay there for a moment, okay?”

Bucky’s in front of him, smiling but tired.

“Hey.” Jason murmurs.

“Hey Jay.” He says back.

“I died.”

“Nah, not that close, gave us a scare though.”

“No, no I-“

“Jason, you’re up.”

There’s someone else joining them now and she comes to Jason’s other side. A woman. A pretty woman, she looks a bit like Kori.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Better now you’re here.” He tries to be smooth, but his throat is hoarse and he sounds a little pathetic. She gives him a small smile and Bucky snorts beside him.

“That was quite a fall you had,” she tells him, “You really shouldn’t be messing around on rooftops.”

“I’ve tried to tell him.” Bucky says playfully.

“You should’ve tried harder Mr Barnes, your son should’ve known better.”

“That’s you told.” Jason teases, his strained voice taking the humour away a little.

“Nevertheless Jason, I hope you’ve learned your lesson. It wasn’t too high and your arm broke most of your fall but you still hit your head hard enough to be out for nearly a day.”

“I’m twenty two, not a child.”

“Then act like it. Now, would you like some help sitting up?”

Once Jason is all propped up and comfortable, the doctor leaves.

“Messing around on a roof?” He questions Bucky.

“What? Technically it’s not a lie, we just missed out the part where you beating up a gang and somebody hit you over the head with a pipe.”

“That hurts like a bitch.” Jason leans his head back. “Is Peter okay?”

“Sure, he’s fine. A bit hysterical seeing as you blacked out on him but he’s fine. I think he’s hanging out in the waiting room with your brothers.”

Jason lets out a sigh.

“They’re here? Did you tell them?”

“Steve did. He said they should know.”

Jason nods and smiles a bit.

“Steve here too?”

“He was, I sent him to get some rest.”

“Have you rested?”

Bucky gives him that sly smile again.

“Of course, as if Steve would allow me not to.” That makes Jason laugh and Bucky joins in too.

“I need to tell you something.” He says after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“I, uh,” Jason pauses, not so sure how to continue. “I sort of died.”

Bucky just blinks at him and barks a laugh.

“Nah, you were fine, concussion and a broken arm.”

“No, no, I died. Like, eight years ago.”

“Jay, you’re losing me here.”

“I’m serious.” Jason didn’t realise he’d started speaking louder. “I died. Proper, actual heart stopped beating, no brain activity, buried in the ground died.”

Bucky blinks at him again. Then again. Then his brow creases.

“You died?”

“Yeah.” Jason breathes. “This, uh, clown freak, beat me up with a crowbar then blew me up. Then I was dead for maybe, a year? Then I was thrown in some pit and hey, back to life.”

Bucky stares at him, then stares some more, then slumps back in his chair.

“Shit.” He says.

“Yeah.” Jason agrees. “And, like, today? Yesterday? Was the anniversary and I don’t know, maybe bad things just happen on that day.”

“Shit.” Bucky repeats.

They sit in silence for a few moments, Jason nervously cracking his fingers with his his good hand and Bucky lost in thought.

“So is he dead?” He asks suddenly.

“Who?”

“The clown freak.”

Jason grimaces.

“You can’t kill him, he’s like a cockroach.”

“Have you tried?”

“Of course,” laughs Jason bitterly, “But like I said, a cockroach.”

“Did Bruce try?”

“No. Bruce doesn’t kill.”

“Sometimes there’s exceptions.” Bucky has this stormy look on his face that’s getting Jason worried.

“Bucky, don’t worry about it, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine! You _died_!”

“But I’m here now, right?”

Bucky looks ready to argue back but instead just shakes his head.

“Fine.”

“Thanks.”

There’s a beat of silence again before Bucky breaks it.

“Technically I died too.” He says softly. Jason’s eyes widen and he’s about to ask but Bucky continues on. “In, in the War, I fell out this train. And everyone thought I was dead, Steve, our friends, fuck _I_ thought I was a goner. Then I woke up on this table and my arm was gone and I couldn’t remember a lot of things. It’s all kind of hazy after that.”

Jason just nods.

“Thanks, uh, thanks for telling me.”

Bucky nods too.

“Back at you.”

Jason opens his mouth to say something else but is interrupted by a sudden shout in the corridor.

“No! He needs to rest!”

“We won't wake him up, we just want to see him again!”

“No you can't! Wait! Stop!”

Then the door slams open and Dick, Tim and Damian tumble through the doorway.

“Todd!”

“Little Wing!”

“Jay!” They all yell in unison when they spot Jason sitting up in bed awake.

They're over like a flash, Dick getting there first and wrapping his arms around Jason in a suffocating hug.

“Did you just ignore my text completely then?” Dicks mumbles into his shoulder.

“My phone got destroyed. ” He wheezes out as he wrangles himself out of Dick’s arms.

“Todd,” acknowledges Damian. “I see you are not badly injured, the Captain had us believe otherwise.”

“The Captain was near enough in hysterics after that horrific phone call he got from Peter, blame him, he's the one who freaked.” chimes in Bucky.

“Is that the kid in the waiting room?” Tim asks, making himself comfy at the foot of the bed. “He's nice, talks faster than Dick though.”

“He's a nuisance.” Damian remarks.

“Hey, he's a good kid, he's just scared is all.” chastises Dick. “Tony Stark is out there too, how cool is that Jaybird?”

“You've met Tony before, you've all met him.”

“Yeah but that was at a gala where he was wearing suits worth more than Dick’s bike, here he's in sweats and a Captain America shirt.” Tim sniggers. Damian smirks a little there too.

“How come you've left them behind?” Jason asks timidly, not sure if he really wants the answer.

“We’re your brothers and Bruce would hardly let us in earlier, we've been desperate since we got here.” Dick says, then freezes when he realises what he said. The whole room freezes.

“Bruce is here?”

Nobody says a word, the only noise comes from the beep of the heart monitor and the rain smattering against the window.

“Somebody answer me.”

Just then the door opens again and Alfred strolls in.

“Master Jason, how lovely to see you awake.” Alfred squeezes Jason’s shoulder.

“Thanks Alf, but you didn’t need to come out.”

“Of course I did, Master Jason. I had to make sure this medical care was up to the same standards you would usually receive.”

“Yeah, yeah I get you, I missed you too.”

“You mishear Master Jason.”

“I heard you loud and clear. Anyway, maybe you can give me some answers. Is Bruce actually here?”

If Alfred doesn’t want to answer this question, he doesn’t show it.

“Yes.” He answers with the same polite tone he always uses. “He wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“That’s, that’s okay, thanks Alf.” Jason nods slowly.

“You are very welcome. Now,” Alfred rounds on Dick, Tim and Damian, “I believe the nurse asked for you boys to remain in the waiting room.”

“Well, yeah,” Dick replies sheepishly. “But we had to see Jason, y’know make sure he was good.”

“And I believe you have done so, therefore it is time we leave Master Jason and allow him to rest. Also, we must all catch up on our rest too.”

“Aw c’mon Alfie, we only just got here.” whines Tim as he reluctantly stands up.

“Against the wishes of the medical staff and as they are treating Master Jason, we must abide by their rules.”

“But Barnes is allowed to stay!” Damian pouts like a child.

“Mister Barnes’ insurance is covering Master Jason’s injuries, I feel it is only fair he be permitted to stay.”

Bucky sticks his tongue out at Damian who growls in return.

“Alf’s right guys, c’mon we’ll come visit tomorrow, okay?” Dick sighs. “Get some rest Little Wing.”

“Yeah, feel better Jay.”

“Do not die Todd.”

Dick gives Jason a wave as he ushers their brothers out the room.

“We will return tomorrow.” Alfred states. “Our hotel is not far, here is the number of you require anything.”

“Thanks Alfie, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Alfred squeezes his shoulder once more, then leaves too.

“How’re you feeling?” Bucky asks, just when Jason lets out a loud yawn.

“Tired.” He says. “Even Though I’ve only been awake for like an hour.”

“It’ll just be the medicine, go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.” Bucky chuckles and Jason drifts off.

  
The light streams through the window the next morning as Jason’s eyes flutter open. Steve’s sat in the chair on his right reading a book, while Bucky snores softly on the left.

“Morning.” Steve grins.

“Hey.” Jason replies, his throat feeling better than it did yesterday. “How long you been here?”

“Couple hours, I think I just missed you.”

“Are you guys,” Jason nods to Bucky, “talking again?”

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Steve huffs a laugh. “I guess things like this take priority, right?”

Jason nods.

“Is, er, is Bruce still here?”

“Yeah,” Steve purses his lips. “Think he’s competing with Buck for who can stay here the longest.”

“Wait, Bucky said you made him get sleep?”

“I tried,” Steve chuckles, “But he wouldn’t leave, I only managed to him to go to the cafeteria for a while, where he fell asleep, but that’s the only time he’s left this room.”

“Huh.”

“Do you, uh, want Bruce to go? I’ll go speak to him if you want?”

Jason takes a breath.

“Nah, it’s okay, he can come in if he wants?” Jason isn't sure when his voice went so soft. Steve gives him a look but nods.

“Sure, do you want us to go?”

“No, you guys should stay.” Jason states firmly. Steve smiles at him and nudges Bucky awake as he makes his way out to get Bruce.

Bucky blinks awake slowly, a sleepy smile creeping onto his face when he spots Jason.

“Hey Jay, feeling okay?”

“For now,” Jason replies, fidgeting slightly. “But I’m going to talk to Bruce.” Bucky’s eyes go a little hard and that sleepy smile becomes a bit tighter. Before he can say anything though Steve walks back in, followed by Bruce.

He’s not looking good, Jason can barely remember the last time he looked like this. The dark circles under his eyes are so much deeper and darker than Steve and Bucky’s. His hair is greasy and limp, missing it’s usual Bruce Wayne shine and elegance, and he’s pale, a sickly pale with his cheekbones pointing out his face as if he hasn’t been eating properly.

“Jason.” He breathes before striding over and collapsing into the chair. “You’re okay.”

“Had worse.” Jason shrugs, briefly glancing to where Stave stands at the door with his arms folded and lips in a tight line. Bruce follows his gaze and frowns.

“Are they-“

“We’re staying.” Bucky snaps. Bruce just glares then turns back to Jason.

“Jason I-“

“Are you doing this because you want to do this, or is it because Dick and Alfred told you to?”

Bruce takes a deep breath.

“I screwed up.” He states. “I shouldn’t have done what I done and for that I am sorry. But Jason, I worry about you, you’re my son and I’ve let you down before in the worst way possible and I was worried that if you were, uh,” he side eyes Steve and Bucky, “If you kept doing what you were doing you’d end up in a bad place. That why I can’t do it and I live in fear that it’ll take you to that bad place, all because I let you down that first time.”

“I told you to stop blaming yourself for that.” Jason mumbles. “Listen, I stopped because you asked me to, okay? You have to trust me here. But, but did you seriously worry I’d become one of them?”

“I did.” Jason feels a stab of hurt somewhere in his chest.

“That’s not fair. I wasn’t like that and I never will be.”

“I know that,” Bruce sighs. “But I worry.”

“Well, don’t. I’m not a bad person B, you gotta know that.”

“Of course I know that.”

“Then act like it.” Jason snaps. He knows he’s being kind of harsh but honestly, he’s done with this. He’s done with Bruce looking at him like some kind of failure. He’s not a failure. He’s not.

“I’m sorry.”

“For the punch or the comment or…?” Bucky snarks, earning him a piercing glare.

“All of it.” Bruce states firmly, turning back to Jason. “Jason, I’m sorry.”

“Okay.” Jason nods. “I guess I’ll tell Dick to stop being mad at you.”

Bruce smiles, it’s soft and small, not the Bruce Wayne smile.

“It’s not Dick I’ve got to worry about, it’s Damian.”

  
Jason gets released later that day, the harsh instructions from his doctor to stay away from roofs still ringing in his head.

His brothers and Alfred are at the apartment to greet him, along with Peter and Tony too.

“Jason! I am so glad you’re okay, dude! You had me so scared, like, you just blacked out on me! But I met your brothers though, they’re so cool, do they really give out action figures of you at the burger places in Gotham?” Peter babbles as soon as Jason steps one foot through the door. Jason laughs though and bumps Peter’s shoulder with his one that’s not got the sling.

“I’m good Peter, thanks for helping me out.” Jason leans in to whisper. “And yeah they’ve got my action figures, although I hear it’s Red Robin that’s really rare.”

Dick seemed to set up a little welcome home party for him, complete with mini hot dogs and those little umbrellas you put in your drink. Jason laughs and has a good time and Bruce even makes an appearance later on, after his shower and catch up on sleep.

It’s nice, it’s good and Jason figures that as far as death day anniversaries go, this could’ve been worse. (It really, really couldn’t have been, but still. )

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!
> 
> The dentist thing actually happens to me lmao. Also, my tumblr is iwishihadabandana if you want to come say hey or something
> 
>  
> 
> Next one is a Christmas fic !!


End file.
